Souls of Other Dimensions:Parts 1 to 3 Prologue
by EmoGrlz484
Summary: A rift in time and space, and that means changes, possibly from another dimension. With something coming, can Death the Kid see it through the portal? KidxOC Rated T Prologue to Soul Eater: The Next Chapter from Another Dimension? THREE-SHOT PROLOGUE!
1. The Homecoming

**EG484: Well, I have been totally absorbed into soul eater, and have decided on making a fanfic about it. The rating is to play it safe, but I understand my -crippling- bad habits of not liking to write lemons, so no lemons for you until I get reviewage! (I know reviewage isn't a word.)**

**And, It's a Kid x OC story, so don't be too surprised at this. I'm thinking about making this an epic, because this is an introductory one-shot. I hope you will all enjoy! :)**

**Souls of Other Dimensions: The Homecoming**

Death the Kid, a perfectly symmetrical teen, made his way to the academy with his twin pistols, Liz and Patty, who weren't so much twins in their human state. His father, Shinigami-sama, or otherwise known as Lord Death, had called him because Franken Stein, his academy professor, had detected a space-time rift that needed to be seen to, and this mission could only be trusted to his own blood, and with his father connected to Death City, he had to take his father's place.

He walked the corridors of the school, and entered his fathers room, which lacked the symmetry he loved dearly. However, he was entranced by the mirror his father had, the image of a swirling yellow and red light flashing, with blues thrown into the mix at random intervals.

There was a greater concentration than what his father had shown him previously of energy, meaning... "Father, what does the build up of energy entail precisely?"

Lord Death, who had been watching the mirror with such intent he didn't notice his own son in the room with him, jumped slightly before turning to his son. "Heya, hi, what's up?" He sweatdropped. "As for your question, Kiddo, it means that something, or someone, is going to pass through soon." His head, tilted to the side, shook almost imperceptibility, and he continued. "And as a grim reaper, you should be there when whatever is going to come through does, in case it's a kishin, or worse, a different type of evil that mustn't be here."

Kid nodded. "Then I must leave soon, is that what you're implying?"

The older male nodded, and with his high voice, laced with worry, he said, "And if it is a person, and the gateway closes behind them, you must make sure that they don't become violent, or try to hurt themselves. Or, if the object is a person, and he or she is a meister, or weapon, then you must bring him or her to the academy, is that understood?"

The teen, in his black and white suit, his black hair with the lines of sanzu running through the left side of his black hair, nodded and turned, leaving for the energy field to 'greet' their 'guest'.

~~(BREAK AND POV CHANGE)~~

Groaning at the noon-high sun, which was a flat, bright disk in the sky, the girl teen closed her eyes, hoping to will back the sleep she sought. Realizing that the task was impossible, she slid off her mattresses and let her feet hit her messy floor, rubbing the sleep away. 'I'm going to take a hike on the rocks behind the apartment.'

Her decision made, she put in her headphones, and with a second generation iPod shuffle, listened to music until she was awake enough to grab a cup of coffee.

Getting up after a few songs, she put milk and sugar into the cup after pouring in some brown, nearly black liquid into said cup. Quickly downing the cup, she grabbed another with the same milk and sugar ratio and headed into her room, getting dressed for her hike.

After some lunch was made and packed, and grabbing her solar charger as the damned mp3 player was dying, she climbed the hill of blackened rocks, the nickle mining that her hometown was famous for creating sulfuric air and blackening the boulders underneath her sneakers. Lime green shorts and a baggy tee was all she wore, excluding the fedora and sneaker/socks.

Looking ahead of her position, she felt a tugging on her senses and without a word she followed it, intrigued by the crippling power it gave off, her keen aura always looking for out of place distortions.

~~(BREAK- WITH KID)~~

This immense power, it gave off an alluring, sultry wavelength that made him want to jump in it, and be hopelessly devoured into another dimension. But he had to stay, as the next in line for the title of Grim Reaper. As he would, she would pass through...

'Wait a damned moment. As he would, she would pass through? As I would what? Wait for her? How do I know it's a she?'

The beginnings of a migraine appearing, he didn't think on the line any more, trying to stay alert and focused. Hard, when the power is... 'The power is growing! It's coming soon... No, _**she**_ is coming soon, I can almost brush her soul wavelengths with mine!'

He tensed, and waited for the girl to pull through to this side of the portal...

~~(BREAK, WITH THE GIRL)~~

Passing a barrier, I tried to turn back from it, but couldn't. It was frustrating not to be able to go back. Sighing in annoyance, I felt someone try to reach me through their ki, my own aura rising to greet theirs. Shifting my pack once more, I trudged forwards unwillingly, my body now a slave to the barriers that keep me moving forward, unable to walk any other direction into the thicket.

A few short steps later, and I'm barely able to breath... 'What the flying fuck is this shit? A inter-dimensional portal? Nah... It... Can't be... Nothing this kind of anime special happens to ME!'

Walking with unsteady feet, I moved slowly to the bright opening in the fabric of space and time itself, and gulping with paralyzing fear, and a whole lot of apprehension, I jumped in, screaming as my molecular structure was destroyed and rebuilt in the tear, falling from a high place into a world that wasn't my own.

~~(BREAK, KID'S POV)~~

I observed a young woman, who had just been ejected from the portal and was now falling to the earth, unconscious, who had been scared intensely just a moment before.

"Kid?"

It was Liz. "Yes Liz?"

"Shouldn't you go and save her, just in case she's a meister or weapon?"

I froze for a second, summoning my skateboard after my paralysis was removed from my person, and deftly caught the heavy woman... No, wait, teenager. She groaned, her shoulder length hair slightly disarrayed and glasses askew, before holding onto me, and passing out again.

I sighed, the asymmetry making me slightly ill, as I flew back to the academy, the portal already almost gone from the sky.

~~(BREAK, WITH LORD DEATH AND KID, AND AN UNCONSIOUS GIRL)~~

My father, now making sure the girl was alright before sending her to the Dispensary, addressed me for a full report. Going over the events, I stopped only when the girl and I had entered the city, where I knew my father knew what had happened then. Dismissed, I wandered down the halls, ending up at the medical ward where the girl, whom I had caught before she died, was sleeping.

Looking into the room, I saw that she carried very little, enough to go on a short hike with. A meager lunch, a few small bottles of water and a MP3 player which I didn't recognize. Nygus, the nurse, noticed me standing there and moved closer to me.

"She'll make it through, just a bit of shock from the jump I suspect. Though, I haven't a clue as to how she'll react when she wakes up... We'll have to see."

Nodding, I stared at the girl, her sleeping form on one side and her arm curled under her pillow, her body stopping just short under five foot ten. Her breathing, which had been calm until a short moment ago, was starting to become irregular, signaling that she might wake up soon.

She was not one to disappoint.

Groaning, she pulled herself into an upright position, mumbling something about wondering where the proper bed came from and what the hell was going on, until her mind caught up with her. Looking her over, I sighed, realizing that she might not even be a meister, much less a weapon.

Father will be slightly disappointed...

"Where am I?"

I looked at her without moving my body, and saw her staring out the window with a look of horror upon her face. "Death Weapon Meister Academy. Also known as the DWMA. Why?"

Shaking her head, the brunette pointed to the sun. "I meant, which dimension, but you answered that with the school's name..." The girl's face, pasty white from either shock as Nygus said, or realization of something I couldn't quite understand, she turned to me. "So, tell me. How is it possible I ended up in an anime?"

Staring dumbly at her all I could do was blink. "You are not in a... Anime, but at a place. You are in-"

"The DWMA I know, Death the Kid. In my dimension, this place is an anime. I know more about you than you can probably realize. And the fact that I don't know if I'm a meister, much less a weapon, brings about the question; why was I allowed in this dimension?"

Swallowing thickly, I turned fully towards her. "I don't know, but maybe my father will have some answers."

~~(BREAK, ROJI'S POV)~~

Blinking hard, I followed Kid down the hallways. Thinking while walking, I asked a question. "I'm sorry, but did I introduce myself yet?"

Kid paused for a moment, then continued on, me following slightly behind him. "No, you did not."

Looking down, after hearing the tightly reigned anger in his voice, I spoke again after a slight pause, albeit quietly. "My name's Roji... As you can tell, I am a girl, age seventeen. Nice to meet you?"

The male I was walking with turned to me, slightly surprised, and said, "Nice to meet you as well, though I have a feeling if what you said is true, then I have no need for introductions are not necessary... Am I correct."

It was more of a statement, and I nodded. Peeking up at his eyes, I smiled slightly, remembering how I obsessed over him for a period, and blushed. After looking at me oddly, Kid said nothing about it and continued down to Lord Death's room, the Death Room. Trying unsuccessfully not to blush further, he led me through the door, and into a room I knew all too well.

Trying, yet again, to reign in my nervousness, I followed him up to the platform, stopping behind Kid when he stopped as well.

"Hiya hiya! What's up Kiddo?" The Grim Reaper noticed me standing behind Kid, and seemingly smiled, not that you could tell behind the mask. "And who are you? How did you get here?"

I shifted, telling the male in front of me who I was, and how I got here, well, as much as I could remember. Somewhere along the story, a table and green tea appeared and we all sat down, myself feeling awkward at the unusual position that I found myself in.

When we where done with the tea and the telling of how I got here and how much I knew about this dimension, the lord of death looked almost thoughtful for a second before deciding that I should attend the academy and stay with Kid, at least, until I had my feet underneath me here.

Keeping his son back, Kid told Liz and Patty to take me to my new home, and feed me so he could talk to his father.

~~(BREAK, KID'S POV)~~

With Roji taken care of for the time being, I turned to my father, and waited for his response.

"Kiddo, did you see her soul?"

Blushing lightly, I replied. "No, I did not. She was a bit of a … surprise to hear from. Why?"

Tilting his head, Father explained, "Her soul is split into different parts. Four, with five connecting parts as well. I don't quite understand, but I have a feeling that it can be that she can separate her soul and possibly use herself as a weapon, as well as meister herself."

Taking this in, I nodded, an action I knew I was repeating an awful lot today. "I understand. When will she begin classes?"

Humming to himself for a few moments, then replied. "Monday, give her a week to adjust."

Saying yes, I understood, as well as my good-bye's, I set out for home myself, tired as this was a long, long day. Entering my home, I realized that the young woman was asleep in a spare room, and so, I quietly slipped into my own room for some sleep myself.

Tomorrow couldn't come sooner.

**~A/N~**

**EG484: Well, there it is. Part One of my Epic. (Epic, for all you who don't know, is roughly four or more stories or books long. Part four of this epic will probably be a chapter story, rather than a thick one-shot for you all to deal with.) For all of you who read my crappy writing (well, maybe not so crappy, but I do realize I am not the best), thank you. Please review, as cookies make my day. The cast is mad, so I will let Kid speak.**

**Kid: the authoress does not own Soul Eater, or anything else besides her own OC's, and probably never will. If she did own Soul Eater, this would have been made into an anime, instead of being posted on here. Now, please, for my sanity, review, and leave a symmetrical amount of said reviews. **

**EG484: You heard him! Review~ They are my lifeblood~! And I'll have Part Two: Students meet? Up and running when I reach a certain amount of reviews! (Hint: 8 of 'em. Please~?) Now, click the button down there, and gimme something I can grow on. Like, constructive criticism. No flames, but I do realize that not everyone will like it. Tell me why so I can make better fan fictions! -bows- I'm off for the evening! Happy Canada day!**


	2. The Students Meet? Part 2 Prologue

**EmoGrlz484: Hey all~ This is the second part of my fiction, and I'll put all the one-shots in a single story, but they all have different themes. As said before, this is a Kid x OC with Kid being with my OC, and for all you who are wondering where Neko Grey Reaper comes from, she's from Just-Me-And-My-Brain. I like her, and she's rather interesting. But she isn't coming in until halfway through this chapter. Soooo~ Yea. Hope you all like the surprises coming next chapter!**

**Kid: And now for the disclaimer. -Glares at EG484- The authoress doesn't own Soul Eater or anything copyrighted or trademarked by soul eater, and does not make any sort of profit what so ever from this fan fiction. She also does not own Neko Grey Reaper from Just-Me-And-My-Brain's fanfictions, which I highly recommend.**

**EG484: I highly recommend her fics as well. They're epic sauce. And mine are well... I cannot hope to achieve that level of epicness. XD Now, onto the fic!**

Souls Of Another Dimension: Part 2, The Students Meet?

Groaning from a rough night's sleep, Roji swung her feet to hit the floor, but panicked when she found herself in an extremely large bed. 'What happened last night? What did I...'

Trailing away from her train of thought, she recalled her shifting to another dimension, being rescued, and then... Meeting one of her favorite characters from an anime. Blushing heavily, she looked at her feet, then sniffed the air. 'Mmmn... Food... Smells... Wait, food?'

Looking to the end tables, her blush gone and almost forgotten, she picked up the trays and as symmetrically possible, placed them on her lap as she began eating, one tray at a time. Done with her food, she felt sleepy again, but pushed it aside in favor of listening to her iPod, and while cleaning up the trays and putting them on one of the end tables, a scream could be heard.

"THE SYMMETRY IS RUINED!"

Blinking as Kid appeared in the now open doorway, Roji blanched a bit, seeing as how Kid now looked like someone murdered his favorite pet. "How dare you ruin the symmetry! It's no longer symmetrical! It must be symmetrical! It..."

Roji, now trying in vain to keep in her laughter at his over exaggerated stance, simply stated, "Yeah, but the word symmetrical is unsymmetrical, isn't it?"

White from shock, the teenage boy crashed to the floor, mumbling something around the lines of, "My whole life, my beautiful house... all a lie?"

Giggling a bit, the young woman told the cowering male on the floor, "No, just think of it like this, asymmetry defines symmetry, so, you need asymmetry in order to know the difference between the two. Right?"

Glancing up at the now oddly wise woman, Kid nodded. "Yes... Yes, you're right. Thank you for making me feel better..."

Chuckling at the male in front of her, she smiled brightly. "It's no problem. I know how beautiful symmetry is, but as an artist, I also know when a boundary is needed to remind yourself to know the difference between the two opposites."

Nodding thoughtfully, Kid absentmindedly took the trays and walked to the kitchen, the girl following him. Looking around, Roji noticed something. "Hey, is there going to be a party tonight?"

Stiffening, Kid replied, "Yes, there will be. Liz and Patty are going to buy a dress for you, but since they don't know what you would like to wear, they will probably buy several for you to choose from."

It was Roji's turn to turn white. "I hate dresses... I prefer a suit, or simple formal wear, like a kimono..."

Sighing, Kid thought of all the possible dresses they might buy. Hopefully they were at least symmetrical. Turning to the young girl, who still was white, he sighed again. 'Having her here, even just for a time, will certainly make our lives interesting...'

~~(BREAK, TIME SKIP)~~

Slapping a card onto the table, Roji cursed her luck. "Here's the seven."

Kid, smug, was enjoying this game of "go Fish" and was currently beating the girl who sat across from him. "Do you have any tens?"

Roji smirked triumphantly. "Go fish."

Groaning, he managed to not get a the correct card to match his, and looked at the teen. "Fine, your turn."

"Do you have any eights?"

Looking at his hand with disgust, he slapped the cards to the table. "You have all the perfect numbers!"

Smirking, Roji stated, "I jacked the deck."

Aghast, Kid turned to the stairs. "You win... This time." He stated that with such finality, that all the brunette could do was laugh.

What they didn't hear was Patty opening the front door. "HEY~! I'M HOME! DIDJA MISS ME?"

Jumping a bit, Roji spun and looked at the slightly shorter blond. "Hey is for horses, and maybe, but we found ways to cope."

Smirking, kid realized that, while under certain circumstances, him wearing his 'play clothes' on a school day wouldn't be too far fetched if it was just Patty and Liz, but the rest of the gang was there as well. "When did you all come over..?"

Maka, looking slightly annoyed that the young reaper hadn't gone to school, told him that Patty had invited them over, to help with decorating. Liz, while Maka was talking to Kid, wandered over to Roji, with several bags in hand, smiling evilly. "Time to try out your new dresses, fresh meat."

With wide eyes, Roji gulped. "F-fresh meat?" Praying Black*Star didn't hear Liz, Roji raced up the stairs before he could put two and two together, dragging along the gun with her.

"What does Liz mean by fresh meat Kid?"

Oh dear... He figured it out... And he didn't sound too happy about it either.

Liz, snickering, decided that it was time for the new student to try on some of the dresses, which would fit herself if she didn't like them. Along with a new suit, but that was a fall back.

Roji, always curious, already had all the clothes spread out on the bed, with five in her arms. "These I'll try, the others..." She looked a bit scared. "No. Just... No."

Sighing, Liz looked at the remaining dresses, picking up hers, and the matching one for Patty too. She heard cursing from the bathroom, before looking and seeing the new girl wearing the suit, the dresses draped over her arm once again. "This is the only one that fits... The others, either the arms where too small, or the bodice woulda ripped should I have zipped them up."

With slightly wide eyes, Liz grabbed the bags the clothes where in, and left the room. Roji sighed, not bothering to put on her other clothes, seeing as how they were dirty and she didn't want to look like a pig.

Stepping out into the main entrance way, everyone's attention was on her. The midnight black thinly striped suit, with a almost navy black blouse and pure black tie, apparently looked good on her, or she looked horrible. She decided that she looked horrible. "Imma gonna go change now..."

Turning, she got a cry of "No!" from Kid, and everyone else just looked at her fr a second. Stopping she looked at them, and decided that clean clothes where better anyway.

"Well, what do you all think?" With a flourish, she bowed like a gentlemanly grace, and smiled brightly. Liz whistled, and Patty laughed, saying it looked good on her. Soul looked at her oddly for a moment, before shaking his head and smiling his trademark lopsided grin,and Maka decided that she wouldn't say anything, but it did look handsome on her. Tsubaki just smiled as Black*Star ranted that she 'was taking the spotlight off of him' and Kid, well, just looked extreamly happy, like she was symmetrical or something, until...

"YOUR GLASSES ARE ASKEW! IT RIUNS THE SYMMETRY!"

Laughing, Roji just smiled, knowing that this was going to be a fun party to attend, even if it was slightly unusual.

~~(BREAK-AT THE PARTY)~~

Roji, standing nervously behind a corner, not in view of the crowd down below, almost had a cardiac arrest when her cue came up. Looking at the other girl, who she met earlier today, flanked one side while Neko Grey flanked Lord Death's other side. After the speech of 'the new special students, from afar and who are here to learn from the very best, as well as good family friends from Lord Death's family and another country' were given, they had the chance to mingle, chatting with various school students and teachers.

Neko remembered when Roji and her met, as well as her new 'nick-name'. Smirking slightly, she went through the events as she listened politely to another student.

~~(FLASHBACK)~~

_Roji, standing with her cousin, was blushing slightly and warding off the attack on her askew glasses. Kid, who was rambling about 'perfect symmetry', was trying to fix them. Neko wandered over to the odd pair while her father, the Grim Reaper from Michigan, and Lord Death talked about deathly affairs, as pertaining to their jobs, and her enrollment into the DWMA. _

_Noticing Neko walking towards them, Roji forcibly turned Kid around to say hi to the girl approaching. The young male reaper, who was embarrassed, looked at the approaching girl reaper, who was wearing the same outfit as her father for the formal event. The black dress pants and dress shirt, the green and purple tie with chains hanging off of said tie, and the black combat boots which looked oddly formal with the get-up, looking at the two through her copper wire glasses. _

"_Hi!" The brunette spoke. "My name's Roji, how do you do?"_

_Smiling slightly, the reaper girl replied, "My name is Neko, and I'm doing okay. What about yourself?"_

_Roji smiled. "Great! Except this one here-" She poked Kid's hair so it was asymmetrical, "-is bugging me about my gasses." Pointing to her purple wired glasses, she smirked. "He hates asymmetry. By the way... Doesn't your name mean 'cat' in Japanese?"_

_Neko nodded, slightly surprised. "Then can I call you Kat Neko? With a 'k'?"_

_The female reaper nodded, smiling slightly, thinking her nick-name a bit odd. When the young woman giggled, Neko looked at her with mild amusement. "Yay! This is Kid, but from what I've hear you two are cousins, right?"_

_The two young reapers nodded. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. I gotta get away from symmetry-crazy here and get ready!"_

_Both looked at her oddly, before turning to each other and starting a conversation with the other._

~~(END FLASHBACK)~~

The party in full swing, the two new students learned that they will begin attending on Monday next, giving them time to get used to Death City and learning how to get to school and back from Gallows Mansion, where they would be living.

Looking around the room, Roji wasn't in sight, but then again she mentioned something about spiking the punch with some vodka she found in the kitchen.

~~(WITH ROJI – ROJI'S POV)~~

I lied about spiking the punch. I was drinking the vodka on the roof of the mansion, lost in my thoughts. I was so lost that I didn't notice Kid standing behind me. "Why are you crying Roji?"

Looking down at my lap, I saw the fresh tears there that had fallen. "Didn't realize I was... Thinking about stuff, I guess."

Looking slightly concerned, he sat next to me. I offered the bottle, but he shook his head no. I didn't push it on him.

We sat there for a few minuets before I started to speak.

"I... I had a boyfriend in my dimension... He was perfect too. He always knew how to make me laugh, and even made my day when he texted me."

The reaper beside me looked at me, surprised. "Why are you-"

"-telling you this?" I finished. He nodded. "Because... I feel like a fucking failure at being his girlfriend. I noticed a warp in the space around me, when I went on a hike. I..." Tears fell fresh again. "I followed it, not knowing I couldn't turn back once I got close enough to realize what it was! He was everything to me, and after the first barrier, I didn't bother to see if there was a way out! I just kept moving forwards!

"I left him behind..." I spat in disgust of myself. "I left him behind for something I didn't know I was getting myself into, and I might have taken away his only reason to live... I'm a terrible person, and for what I did, I truly deserve every ounce of pain I get for leaving him... I promised to... t-t-to marry h-him..."

Hiccuping, I looked at Kid. My face fell further when I saw the anger laced there.

"You cannot change the past, so why are you beating yourself up for it?"

Shocked at his angry tone, I shrugged. "Because... I was his last hope for ever living a normal life... He gave up on love, when he found me... He.." I chuckled darkly. "He and I, we found each other by mistake.

" I was role-playing, pretending to be a fictional character online, when I said I was single, and needed a boyfriend. His online mother, kinda adoptive, but he still has his real mother, told him about me, and we got to talking, and before you knew it, we were chatting like old friends...

"But I was in a relationship with another man, you see. So, when my ex and I fell out, I broke up with my ex, and became his girlfriend...

"And now... I can't even keep my promise to him! I'm a failure at being his only..." I looked down, my vision blurred with tears, and I refused to look up.

"And that's all? You both still have a future-"

"No! You're wrong! He only has fifty or so years to live! He has a bone condition, where his bones are so brittle, they can break very easily. I was supposed to protect him, and be the one to take care of him, but it's all over now..."

Kid was silent, gently tugging the bottle out of my hands. "That is where you are wrong. He decides weather he ends up in love or not, and from what I hear, you are being victimized. He shouldn't keep you with the promise that he'll never be happy without you, nor should you believe it. You have all the time in the world to move forwards, as does he. You will always get another chance at falling in love, but for the time being, you must forgive yourself and heal."

"Kid's right." I turned and saw Black*Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul and Kat standing there. Liz and Patty were behind me, rubbing my back or laughing saying that I was dumb to believe what I just said.

Still depressed, but knowing Kid was right, I lowered my head. "I know this, but... I still feel bad... Especially when I have people who depend on me, who love me, in my dimension... Old dimension, I mean, and I just up and leave."

Smiling bitterly, I let the last few tears fall from my eyes. "But, as the saying goes, 'Make the best with what you have, for it's all you got going for you.' Heh..."

Looking at the stars, and the laughing moon, I smile one last time, before looking at the others. "Sorry... I tend to over react sometimes."

Black*Star, who was serious in demeanor just a few moments ago, grinned with an abandon a stupid person would love to have. "No really? C'mon! There's a party in your honor, and it's rude for the star not to shine!"

Smiling back, still pained but moving forwards, I laughed, even though it was strained, and shot back, "Yeah, like anyone could outshine the one who'll 'surpass god'."

Laughing, Soul looked at the balcony, and stated, "Let's go. We need to get back to the party before they come looking for us."

I smiled. It felt less strained as the minuets went by. "Yeah, lets. Though..." Sheepishly, I looked around. "I forgot how I climbed up, and I was never one for heights..."

With resounding cries of "Why did you come up in the first place then?" And "How're you gonna get down?" where heard, along with laughter and shocked gasps.

I didn't ask how long they've been standing there, or how to get down, taking the brave leap and somehow managing not to break anything. After my lucky landing, everyone hit the floor, my iPod on shuffle, and we all had a good time.

I still don't know where the vodka went, or how long they were standing there, but all I know is, is that they understood, and accepted me. And only then, Did I feel like I belonged.

Too bad Black*Star still wanted to fight on the first day of school...

**TBC**

**A/N: Just a reminder, that this is all post-cannon universe, and this takes place after the series. I'm currently reading the manga, but I've watched the anime straight through. (In three days lol) So, forgive me if you read this and find some of the facts off, or are confused as to why there really isn't any anime quotes that have a certain time. Also: My letter 'V' button on the keyboard that I am using isn't co-operating, so if you see a mistake, please quote where and when. And as said before, Neko (AKA 'Kat') Grey Reaper isn't my own creation, I am borrowing her from another authoress, Just-Me-And-My-Brain. Her works rock, so check all of them out! (Yes, I've read all of them. Chibi Neko~! -cries in my emo corner from joy-) Ahem-**

**Review! And I'll have part three up faster! :D and then onto the main plot! **

**EmoGrlz484**

**Ja Ne **


	3. First Day of School? Part 3 Prologue

**EmoGrlz484: Hey all, I'm back, but I've felt better. I'm not going to post this on the night I type it, but I promise it's going to be in a day or so. (It's June 5th now.) But, I need to get this out, and then I'll post the actual action. **

**This is just a prequel/prologue for my actual story, but it also shows how she got there, and how she met/got accepted by everybody, and how she found her weapons. First chapter of the actual story will go into greater detail about her weapons, so, stay tuned for the actual story. :) **

**Kid: Because she keeps forgetting, I'll do this this time. (Yet again...) The authoress does not own, or is anyway affiliated with the anime/manga Soul Eater, nor any producers/distributors/creators. She also does not profit, or receive anything worth money value, unless her self-respect and ego are for sale. Nothing she uses that already is known to be made by another company and/or business is hers either. Neko Gray Reaper (whom Roji calls Kat) is owned by Just-Me-And-My-Brain and is used with permission. Anything else that may has similar values to another OC or is trademark/copyrighted, is purely accidental and is purely coincidence. **

Souls of Another Dimension: The First Day Of School?

Waking up on the Monday, Roji noticed it was time to wake up for school. Sighing in despair, she realized that not going was going to cause her problems, but she knew that she had to go anyways. Still tired, after coming to this realization, she slid out of bed and put on her suit, saving her normal clothes for later that month, or when on a mission with Kid.

Walking into the kitchen, she made some coffee, oblivious to the world around her as the coffee brewed. After a cup, she noticed others in the room with her. Kid looked somewhat worried, but that could have been because the symmetry was ruined, and Liz and Patty looked like they saw another zombie. "What?" Roji asked, still grouchy from lack of sleep.

"Are you okay?" Kid shot back.

Arching an eyebrow, she looked him dead in the eyes. "When I wake up in the morning, I may be not sleeping, yes, but I'm not awake either. So no, not until we're going to school will I be okay."

Kid, baffled at her reaction, turned away, grumbling. "What?" Roji called out after him. "It's not like I said I was a morning person ya'know!"

He just shook his head and started walking towards the door. "Come on, we're going to be late. Neko left ahead of time, so we can catch up when we get there."

"Okay." Grabbing a travel mug, she made a quick coffee after downing her usual daily, and walked out after the two guns and their meister.

After a calm walk through Death City, well, as calm as you can get in a city named Death City, they arrived at the steps where Roji met her first challenge – stairs. She loathed them, detested them with all her heart and wished they would just _disappear_. Heaving a huge sigh, she followed after Kid and the twin guns, climbing what seemed to be impossible steps.

Groaning when Roji notice Maka fly up the long set of steps, she wondered exactly how many stairs there were, but didn't dare ask Kid just in case they were an unsymmetrical number. When they reached a landing, she stopped and gulped down at least half of her coffee, saving the rest for the top. Grinning, she noticed that they were almost at the top, and followed again with a bounce in her step, no pun intended, and reached the top with little complications.

However, the sight at the top made Roji finish her coffee, look again, pinch herself, rub her eyes, and gulp nervously.

One word said it all: _**Black*Star**_.

Wilting, she shivered at the intensity of the glare he sent her way, as if he wanted to kill her with the sheer weight of his glare alone. She meekly smiled, reminiscent of Tsubaki, and wondered why he wanted to battle herself. She hadn't done anything wrong, had she?

_'Oh shit, the rumors! He must think that I'm stealing his "spotlight"!'_

Sure enough, he called out, "OI! What's this talk all about YOU?! You're nothing special! We don't even know if you're a weapon or a meister yet! So what's all this talk about you being so great?!"

Shaking slightly in fear, Roji ran down most of her knowledge about fighting, because she knew whatever answer she could give wasn't going to be enough to pacify the 'Great and Almighty Black*Star!'

So she replied, rather dumbly, "Because they don't know? They don't know, so they're curious, and so they talk."

Reasonable enough, but not good enough to drown out Black*Star's outrage. "I DON'T CARE! I'm going to crush you!"

As if on cue, Professor Stein showed up. "Alright! If you two are going to duel, because Roji doesn't have a weapon, it will only be with you're fists, no weapons allowed! Ready... Set... Begin!"

Without warning, Black*Star shot forwards and punched Roji in the gut, causing her to cough up blood. However, using her quick thinking, she also exhaled and reduced the punches damage, backing up and spitting out the blood that had formed in her mouth.

Relaxing her hands, and loosening her body, Roji brought her hands up and started to swat her opponent's hands away, using his momentum against him. It was the only way she would win, or so she thought.

Suddenly, Black*Star feinted an attack and used the impact of his knee to make her crash into a wall, where Roji nearly lost consciousness. Groaning, she sat up, where Maka and Kid realized that her soul was starting to divide, and slowly each part, none of them perfectly equal much to Kid's annoyance, was also starting to form they're own personality, and wavelength, Roji, a meister/weapon mix, and the other three the same, but Roji's part of the soul had much more meister than weapon, and the other three vice-versa.

Growling in annoyance, Roji ran towards Black*Star, her hands starting to glow like a weapon's body would when changing, but the katana blades that grew from her elbows, her elbow joint still in place for easy maneuvering, had a different part of her soul, a part from each piece that took up the sides. With a piece of her soul still attached to the back and the front of Roji, Tsubaki was already in Enchanted Sword mode and blocking her strikes. Being flung back, Roji landed on her feet, her eyes cold and seemingly soulless.

Stein, also seeing what the others were seeing, became slightly confused when each part split up, Roji's arms returning to normal as she ran what seemed towards Black*Star, and continued running behind him, and what was there shocked everyone.

~~ROJI'S POV OF THE BATTLE (When her soul started splitting)~~

_'What's happening to me?'_ was my first thought. Feeling something inside me part away, I became scared. I let instinct move my body, my forearms becoming weapons, and then the introductions started.

In a black space where I seemed to float above the yawing abyss below, I saw three males. One by one each came up to me and introduced themselves like I should have known them my entire life.

Alexander Cross was first. A early twenties young man of considerable strength, he had a not too deep voice, seemingly caught in his teenage years. Mid-brown hair, roughly a few inches in length, sat loose in wavy abundance, his torso and head bandaged fashionably, with an open beige vest and dark brown baggy pants sitting on his hips. He had boots on, but the darkness of my soul room made it impossible to tell if they were steel toed or not. _"My name's Alex. I'm a katana, a claw weapon, and a ebony gun. I use the powers of demons and the like as with my dad, who you'll meet in a few seconds. I am one of the larger portions of your soul, barring yours."_

Next, a dark skinned man of late thirties came up to me. He was Cain Goshawk. He was wearing a skin tight shirt with navy blue stripes coming from his armpits to the hem, and a stripe on his shoulders, complimenting the black everywhere else. Black jeans sat snugly around his waist, and black sneakers finished his look. His hair, a buzz cut, was black, and his eyes slitted. _"My name's Cain. I am Alex's father, and the second largest part of your soul, equal with Alex. I am the same weapons as Alex, and can be used at the same time, creating a double version with the claws and gun. As a katana, I can attach to Alex in his Bazooka Soul Resodance mode, and create a stronger bond with the rest of our soul, you. _

"_All four of us are an unstoppable force, and you can even conquer Death-sama himself using all three of us. However, you must learn how to use us before that can happen. Let us finish this introductions, and defeat the foe before us. Sammie?"_

A young teenage boy came up last. He had nearly blonde hair, and was wearing a t-shirt sailor uniform, with a backwards hat and goggles that were little screens, instead of his eyes showing. He looked extremely pale, and seemed out of place with the other two. When he spoke, his voice cracked and he smiled like everything was alright and there wasn't a battle we all were fighting at this moment. _"Well, I'm DJ Sammie. Spinning records is my game. I'm the smallest part of your soul. I turn into one of the most powerful weapons though. I turn into either one of three records. _

"_The initial record is Hell Record, which can split into six parts, two on your hands, two on your feet though how they sit is depending on weather you want to skate on air, float in air, or attack using sound wavelength, and two backups as floating earrings. _

"_The second form is Witches Record, which has two forms, Witches Broom, or Witches Staff. One you can ride the other you cast elemental spells with. Easy to figure that one out._

"_Finally there's Soul Record, with one form, a kind of barrier, or you can use it in Team Resodance where you strengthen the bond and help the team out by giving them power boosts from all four parts of your soul. And that's about it for me."_

All three looked at me. Blinking, I nodded. _"I understand."_

Comfortable with the answer, the three disappeared. Suddenly, a room formed around me, with black curtains and a dark wood floor, a couch sitting in the center pointing to a big screen television. On it was my battle with Black*Star, unfolding from my viewpoint. Gasping, I was sucked out of the soul room and back in control of my body...

~~NORMAL POV~~

Noticing the three Roji just met forming outside of her body, she knew that she had to get to them so they could feed off of her soul wavelength before anything else. Dashing towards them, she touched each of them, the complex way of molecular structure forming and interweaving to make their bodies whole.

Everyone gasped in shock, barring Neko (Who arrived a little bit earlier when nobody was paying attention) and Stein. Once the three that are a part of Roji opened their eyes, they grinned ferally, instantly turning into weapons, Alex and Cain into claw forms that looked like Lord Death's claws from eight hundred years ago except Alex had "Ripped" written on his, and Cain had "Rose" written on his set, both coming up to the elbow with breathing room. DJ Sammie turned into Hell Record, and once they were done settling on her body, she shot forwards, clawing at the opponent before them.

Black*Star, with his quick thinking, had dashed forwards as they were propelling themselves and used Soul Resodance with Tsubaki, using Shadow Puppet against Roji and ultimately defeating her as she went to slash at him.

As if in slow motion, Roji fell towards the ground, everything fading to black as her weapons detached from herself and crowded around her, concern flashing in their eyes.

~~BREAK~~

Waking up in the medical ward, Roji heard Stein explaining to Kid and Lord Death what had happened. Neko, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, as well as Soul, were standing around her bed where Alex, Cain and DJ Sammie didn't sit first.

Maka spoke first. "You okay? I mean... Uhm..."

Soul shook his head. "Not cool..."

Roji, looking from each of them, smiled weakly. "I should be fine... I got pretty beat up after all. And yes, Soul is right, this situation isn't cool at all."

Liz grinned. "Glad to see you well again. Maybe now you'll be able to come to the academy and not feel too left out."

Laughing, Roji looked at Liz. "Got a smoke? I could use one after that battle... The stress of being beaten!"

Feinting swooning dramatically, Tsubaki had to giggle at her actions. "You're almost like Black*Star..."

Turning green, she repressed a giggle, pointed her finger, and shouted, "FOOL!"

_'That Maka-Chop was worth seeing Black*Star Excalibur-face and nearly puke..' _Roji thought as she nearly passed out from the book-shaped indent ingrained into her head. Everyone else laughed, and dispersed as Stein shooed them out.

Neko thought as she looked back towards Roji. _'Her soul splits and she's fine? How is that possible? Maybe... I need answers. I'll ask Kid when I get the chance.'_

A short while later, Roji was released from the ward as Kid walked her to the last period of the day.

What an interesting school this was...

~~UNKNOWN PLACE~~

"Well... They certainly know which ones are strong I'll give those Shisuben employees that... But can they control her when she goes mad...? Or how about if she's controlled...?"

Grinning, the figure in the pitch dark room turned on a light, showing his demented grin. "Medusa... You'll sere me well... Make me a Kishin, a strong one, and I'll let you keep your life...

"Kukuku..."

The light, trained on a life sized doll, a complete look-alike for Medusa, suddenly glowed red.

The room, once lit by the light, turned black again, and all that was heard was gasping as if someone just started breathing from drowning...

"W.. Where am I...?"

**(TBC)**

**EmoGrlz484: Well, that's it for the prologues. YAY! Though, if this chapter seems forced, it's because it is. I have no gumption to write, but I wanted to finish this and update my other stories before I continue. There will be another story continuing this one, where everything is recapped in the first chapter, but I needed this little three-shot out in order to continue on with the main plot. But reviews are nice, and any flames will be used to roast spider-dogs. (Which taste incredibly yummy... -drools-) **

**So, review, let me know what I should have done better, and I'll be working on everything else as soon as I can. I may have one or two one-shots coming out (It's a maybe) to get rid of little plot bunnies that I need to get rid of. **

**Thank you for reading my pointless (Well, semi-pointless) author notes, and be on the look-out for the main plot coming out! Hopefully, it'll be out soon, and possibly longer than ten chapters! XD Love all those who review, even if you read through and just review at the last chapter, because all you make me write more! Flamers even more so, because they make me want to continue just to piss them off!**

**So, until next time,**

**Ja Ne.**


End file.
